Haruka Tomatsu
is a Japanese Voice Actress and Singer who is known for voicing Kaori Orimoto from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. Zoku. Besides Kaori, she also voiced several other Anime Characters. She is also known for voice acting Rio Kamichika from Durara!!, Gintoki Sakata (Gender-Swapped version) from Gintama°, and Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online. Voice Role ; 2007 * Bokurano – Futaba Yamura * Engage Planet Kiss Dum – Mayura (eps 1, 12) * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! – Student (ep 10); Sweets Student (ep 3) * Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette – Audrey * Moetan – Sumi Kuroi * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica – Corticarte Apa Lagranges * Sky Girls – Yayoi Makihara ; 2008 * Hell Girl: Three Vessels – Hidemi Kashiwagi (ep 14) * Kannagi – Nagi * Kemeko Deluxe! – M.M. * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki – Senko Himemiya/Chika Midarezaki * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season – Mileina Vashti * Shina Dark – Garlet Fey Sowauge * To Love-Ru – Lala Satalin Deviluke * Zettai Karen Children – Shiho Sannomiya ; 2009 * A Certain Scientific Railgun – Kinuho Wannai * Asura Cryin' – Misao Minakami * Basquash! – Rouge * Canaan – Yunyun * Cross Game – Aoba Tsukishima * GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class – Yamaguchi Kisaragi * Nyan Koi – Akari Kirishima, Kotone Kirishima * Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi – Ayame Ikaruga * Seitokai no Ichizon – Miyashiro Kanade * Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica Crimson S – Corticarte Apa Lagranges * Sora no Manimani – Hime Makita * White Album – Mizuki Mana * Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō – Yumiko Cristina Ichinose ; 2010 * Asobi ni Iku yo! – Manami Kinjō * Durarara!! – Rio Kamichika * Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maō – Eiko Teruya * Inazuma Eleven – Kudou Fuyuka * Katanagatari – Princess Hitei * Ladies versus Butlers! – Hedyeh * Mitsudomoe – Hitoha Marui * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: Awakening of the Trailblazer – Mileina Vashti * Motto To Love-Ru – Lala Satalin Deviluke * Otome Yōkai Zakuro – Byakuroku * Shiki – Megumi Shimizu * Sound of the Sky – Maria * Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto – Kita no Miko/Sakana-chan * Tatakau Shisho – Noloty Maruchie ; 2011 * Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai – Naruko Anjō * Beelzebub – Angelica, Yuka Hanazawa * C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control – Mashu * Hanasaku Iroha – Yuina Wakura * Inazuma Eleven Go – Nishizono Shinsuke * Mitsudomoe Zoryochu! – Hitoha Marui * Nekogami Yaoyorozu – Mayu * Softenni – Yayoi Hiragishi/Uzuki Hiragishi * The Idolmaster – Ai Hidaka * UN-GO episode:0 Inga-ron – Yuuko Kurata * Working'!! – Mitsuki Mashiba ; 2012 * Accel World – Megumi Wakamiya * Ano Natsu de Matteru – Ichika Takatsuki * Binbō-gami ga! – Ranmaru Rindou * Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono stone – Nishizono Shinsuke * Kokoro Connect – Nana Nishino * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic – Morgiana * Mōretsu Pirates – Gruier Serenity * Natsuiro Kiseki – Yuka Hanaki * Queen's Blade Rebellion – Tarnyang * Sword Art Online – Yūki Asuna * To Love-Ru Darkness – Lala Satalin Deviluke * Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun – Shizuku Mizutani ; 2013 * A Certain Scientific Railgun S – Kinuho Wannai * Coppelion – Ibara Naruse * Hyakka Ryōran: Samurai Bride – Mataemon Araki * Magi: The Kingdom of Magic – Morgiana * Maoyū Maō Yūsha – Older Sister Maid * Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live – Bell Renjōji * Samurai Flamenco – Mari Maya * Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! – Rio Kazama * The World God Only Knows: Goddesses – Lune * Valvrave the Liberator – Saki Rukino * Yozakura Quartet : Hana no Uta – Kishi Tōka * Zettai Karen Children: The Unlimited – Shiho Sannomiya ; 2014 * HappinessCharge PreCure! – Iona Hikawa/Cure Fortune * Hōzuki no Reitetsu – Shizuku Mizutani (Episode 7) * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy – Neol Lotts * Lord Marksman and Vanadis – Eleonora Viltaria * Sakura Trick – Haruka Takayama * Sword Art Online II – Yūki Asuna * The Irregular at Magic High School – Sayaka Mibu * Yōkai Watch – Kēta * Wake Up, Girls! – Karina ; 2015 * Absolute Duo – Imari Nagakura * Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? – Eina Chūru * Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri – Piña Co Lada * Gintama – Gintoki Sataka (gender-swapped) * Mikagura School Suite – Nyamirin * Punchline – Rabura Chichibu * To Love-Ru Darkness 2nd – Lala Satalin Deviluke * Tokyo Ghoul √A – Nashiro Yasuhisa * Working!!! – Mitsuki Mashiba * Y'''ahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. Zoku''' – Kaori Orimoto Category:Voice actress Category:Cast